Crux Prime
Crux Prime is the world on which the Nexus Tower is situated. It is still a scene of heavy fighting between the Maelstrom and the Nexus Force. It is a jagged landscape patrolled by the most powerful Maelstrom monsters, which can be known as Stromling Invaders, or just the Invaders. This world was released on February 8th, 2011. Plot After completing missions for Duke Exeter, players are able to fly to Crux Prime via a Teleporter in Nexus Tower and talk to Brannan Landers. Brannan is attempting to control the fight on Crux Prime, however he is worried about a pilot named Sherland Powers, who flew too close to the Maelstrom cloud surrounding the planet, and went down. Brannan sends them to find Sherland, who is pinned down under a Shield Generator in Rivendark Canyon. Sherland partly mistakes them for being in poor shape, and tells them to smash Koi Wreckage to help survive. He then sends them on several missions revolving around his revenge for the nemies on Crux Prime, and completing the missions he failed to do by crashing. If players return to Sentinel Point Zeta, they will learn that Brannan once again has his hands full, both with a shield generator issue and with curiosity of a mysterious Ninja, who saved him from even more so mysterious Skeletons. He sends them on two different missions, to repair a shield, and to find the ninja who saved him. When players find the Ninja, named Neido, they are once again flung into adventure to find the source of a skeleton infestation on the edge of Crux Prime. Throughout the gameplay of Crux Prime, players will learn and uncover more and more about the history of both the Maelstrom, and the Nexus Force itself. New Items Crux Prime was released in February with the promise that more Ninjago content was on the way. However, at the time, players were given the use of a Spinjitzu Staff from Sensei Wu. After the Ninjago Update, the staff was changed to a dagger once Wu abandoned Crux Prime to Neido. Additional gear sets released at the time were the Skeleton Suit, and the Mosaic Jester. Two other sets of gear were based off of classic LEGO characters: "Batlord" from the 1997 Fright Knights theme, and "Explorien Bot" from the 1996 Exploriens theme. These marked the first four Non-Faction Specialty kits, including Sensei Wu and Neido's spinjitzu suit kit. Pets Crux Prime is home to the Skeleton Dragon Pet after the inccident which landed the Ninjago Monastery Ruins on Crux Prime. The Pet originated in the Ninjago Underworld, however when Sensei Wu flew the Ruins into Crux Prime, it was brought along, unknown to him. Players were able to tame the beast after completing a mission chain, however when Wu returned to the Ninjago Monastery, he did not leave the knowledge with Neido, who was forced to find out for himself. The Dragon can be tamed after completing several missions for Neido. Areas *Maelstrom Quarry *Studburst Pass *Ninjago Monastery Ruins *Sentinel Point Zeta *Aura Mar *Caldera Mar *Rivendark Canyon NPCs Category:Crux Prime NPCs Enemies *Stromling Invader *Talli Reeko *Stromling Mech Invader *ED-902 *Dark Spiderling Invader *Muffet Bane *Stromling Pirate Invader *Gull/Rev Rawstew *Stromling Admiral Invader *Admiral Flogmore *Stromling Ape Invader *Roo Morgg *Dark Ronin Invader *Grim Daisho *Maelstrom Horseman Invader *Vargas the Tormented *Maelstrom Dragon Invader *Butterscorch *Skeleton Miner *Skeleton Engineer *Skeleton Watchman *Skeleton Pit Boss *Nuckal Collectibles Crux Prime Chests Johnny Thunder, on Nimbus Station, asks you to find some floating treasure chests he hid on Crux Prime. There are 8 located throughout Crux Prime. This map shows the location of the 8 chests. Heart Flags Flags allow you to increase your life. There are 16 around Crux Prime. Here is a map to help you find them. Imagination Brick The imagination brick increases your imagination storage by one. This map shows where the one in Crux Prime is located. Binoculars Like most worlds, Crux Prime has binoculars that allow you to view interesting points in greater detail. There are 10 in Crux Prime. Aura Blossoms One of the collectibles unique to Crux Prime are Aura Blossoms. They are used to create Neido's Imagination Tea. {C Bone Digs Bone digs are used by the Skeleton Dragon pet to dig up bones, which can then be converted into race cars and rockets by Mardolf. Below is a map of the Bone Digs on Crux Prime {C Ninjago Scrolls The Ninjago Scrolls are collectibles scattered throughout Crux Prime that are used in the mission The Scrolls of Ninjago. {C Missions Gallery Crux Prime Key Visual.png|The Key Visual developed for Crux Prime Lego Universe 029.JPG|An early version of Brannan Landers Lego Universe 030.JPG|A Ninjago ninja in Training Lego Universe 031.JPG|Skulkin mining ore Lego Universe 032.JPG|Skulkin drill Lego Universe 034.JPG|Nexus Tower in the background Lego Universe 041.JPG|Stop the Ninjago drilling rig! Lego Universe 042.JPG|A Skulkin with mining gear Enemy6.jpg|Nuckal Enemy5.jpg|Skulkin Engineer LEGO Universe 2011-02-23 15-48-47.jpg|Sign pointing to Crux Prime before the Nexus Tower update Other skulkin mining blur.jpg Landing pad copy.jpg Finished nexus battle toes panorama small file.jpg Landing-dropoff copy.jpg Nexus battlefield 03 copy.jpg Nexus battlefield 02 copy.jpg Nexus battlefield 01 copy.jpg Coming in hot small file.jpg Nexus Battle Transport02 small file.jpg Nexus battlefield 04 small file.jpg Nexus Battle Transport small file.jpg Mech- busted small.jpg Mech- busted painting small file.jpg Mech enemy small file.jpg Mech small.jpg LEGO_Universe_2011-06-14_15-37-27.jpg|Crux Prime as seen from Nexus Tower Crux_entrance_thumbs.jpg|Concept Art|link=http://natestorm.blogspot.com/2011/12/work-dump-1.html crux_entrance.jpg|Concept Art|link=http://natestorm.blogspot.com/2011/12/work-dump-1.html crux_dojo_2.jpg|Concept Art|link=http://natestorm.blogspot.com/2011/12/work-dump-1.html crux_dojo3.jpg|Concept Art|link=http://natestorm.blogspot.com/2011/12/work-dump-1.html crux_tonal.jpg|Concept Art|link=http://natestorm.blogspot.com/2011/12/work-dump-1.html LEGO Universe Rayhawk Ninjago Ruins 2.jpg|Concept art by Mike Rayhawk Lu monastery ruins.jpg|Concept art by Mike Rayhawk Thefingers.jpg|Concept art Shieldgenerators shenanigans.jpg|Concept art CP_Collection.jpeg Crux Prime Collection.jpeg Sign]] Trivia *The world's original name was Aura Mar, but was changed before the official announcement. Aura Mar instead became the name of one of the world's locations. *Some early concept art shows that Crux Prime may have originally been intended to be an icy, arctic battlefield. Other pieces of concept art show that mechs may have fought alongside minifigures. *Crux in Latin can mean several different things, including "cross" and "torment". *Crux Prime contains more enemies than any other world to date. *Crux can also mean "source." If this is taken to mean "the crux of our problem", this can be understood to mean that Crux Prime is the main problem of the Nexus Force. *A picture in the Venture League War Room shows the tip of Aura Mar, with a picture of a minifigure crossing several platforms in order to reach the unreachable area on the far left of the map. *In the Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu update, Sensei Wu was replaced by Neido. *This was the first world to be released in 2011.